School LifeWar Life
by Princess Lucy
Summary: Peter attends school for the first time will cover his first term ,then go into the start of World War 2 and up to the evacuation.Title Change.
1. Chapter 1

﻿

**First Days of School**

"Today you start your first day of school," Mrs. Pevensie said, straightening her oldest son's tie. The six year old looked a little scared, he had never been away from Mummy, Susan or Edmund before, and he'd much rather stay home .

"Mummy, what if I get lotht," he asked in a tiny, lisping voice. "Or ifthe other children are mean to me…" Mrs. Pevensie kissed him, and smiled reassuringly.

"You won't get lost," she said, "we walk by the school every day on our way to the park."

"Mummy?" four year old Susan piped up from her chair. "Can I go to school too?" she asked eagerly, sliding off her chair and joining her brother at the door. She was about to follow him down the path, when Mrs. Pevensie caught her and carried her back inside.

"First, Miss Susan, you're too little, second, you're still in your nightgown, and third I need you to help Mummy keep an eye on Eddie while I clean the house," she told the little girl. Susan clapped her hands and skipped over to the playpen that was set up in the parlor.

The Waldens had a big dog that scared Peter whenever he walked past. He hated going by the house, and shut his eyes whenever he went past it. He was a big boy, he shouldn't be scared of a dog; that's what Daddy would say if he was here. Shutting his eyes he ran past.

"Look at the baby," a jeering voice taunted. "He's scared of a little dog!"

Peter's eyes flew open in indignation. "I'm not a baby!" he insisted. The boy doing the teasing jumped off the gate he had been sitting on, and faced Peter.

"You are too a baby! Only a baby would be scared of a dog. Where you going, baby?" he asked as his friends surrounded him.

"Thcool," Peter lisped. He had recently lost his two front teeth .The boy mimicked him, repeating "Thcool" loudly, and making his friends laugh.

"Great one, Sharpe!" Sharpe, whose full name was Carrington Dowling Sharpe, held out his hand, blocking Peter's path. "Give me a penny, baby."

"I don't got a penny," Peter gasped. Sharpe looked at his friends. "Hear that, then, chaps. The baby doesn't have a penny!" His friends guffawed, as Sharpe bent down to Peter's eyelevel.

"You better bring a penny tomorrow, baby, or I'll beat you up." Peter nodded and ran off down the street, not looking back.

Peter was lost. He knew he was lost because nothing looked familiar; not the houses, or the buildings, nothing. He had no idea where he was, and he was scared and hungry. He felt like he had been walking a million miles. He sat down on the curb and had a proper cry, because you couldn't expect a six year old to be brave all the time. When he was done he wiped his eyes and nose on his sleeve, and resumed walking.

Mummy and Daddy had told him and Susan if they ever got lost, they were to find a bobby, and they'd take them back home; only he wasn't supposed to go back home, he was supposed to go to school. And now he'd never learn to read or write, and he'd never be able to read the storybook to Susan or Edmund. Peter wondered what would happen if he never found his way back home.

"Per'aps a band of gypsies will kidnap me," he thought aloud as he walked. "I wonder if gypsy children have to eat yucky veg'bles, or take baths, or go to bed when they don't want to. If I wath a gypsy I should have to peform, Mummy sayths that's what gypsies do. I don't think I'd like to be a gypsy child. Their Mummies slap them and yell a lot, if Mummy was a gypsy, I hope she won't slap us.

"Or maybe a robber will kidnap me and take me to his secret hideout. I should like to be a robber's helper, they have such jolly good fun. And I wouldn't have to go to bed till dark; but I don't want to be a gypsy child or a robber's helper, I want my Mummy!" At this, he started to cry again.

"Why hello, Peter you're a bit far from home then." Peter turned around to see Mrs. O 'Keefe from across the street from his house. She was holding a basket full of groceries.

"I'm lotht! I was s'posed to go to thcool, but I got lotht, and now I don't know where I am and I'm gonna have to be raised by gypsies or be a robber's helper and they don't tuck you in or read you stories like Mummy does!" Peter wailed all in one breath, running to Mrs. O'Keefe and burying his face in her skirt. Mrs. O'Keefe, for her credit, did not laugh. She knelt down to Peter's eyelevel and took out a handkerchief, wiping his nose and eyes.

"There now, let's have none of that, then. I'll take you to school myself, I daresay I can use the company," she said as she straightened up and held out her hand.

Mrs.Pevensie was waiting for Peter at the gate. "How was school?" she asked, giving him a kiss and a hug. Susan and Edmund waved from the parlour window.

"I got lotht, Mummy," he said quietly, following her into the house.

"Did you, oh my!" Mrs. Pevensie gasped. Peter nodded emphatically.

"Uh -huh, and there was a doggy and he was big," he rattled on, following her around the house.

"Peter," Mrs. Pevensie said, turning around, feeling one of her headaches coming on. "Why don't you and Susan play in the garden and wait for Daddy to come home?" she suggested.

Peter peered at her, a thoughtful look on his little face. "Do you gots a headache, Mummy, cauthe I could make you feel better," he said. He beckoned her to come down. When she did, he wrapped his little arms around her neck and kissed her cheek. "Feel better now Mummy?" he asked .She smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I do, very much so. Thank you love, now go run along and play with your sister. I have to get dinner done before Daddy gets home." She watched him scamper off, wondering what he would be like when he was older, never dreaming that he'd one day rule a magical country at the young age of fourteen.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : This was a oneshot but I decided to extend it ,so enjoy.This takes place five years later**

**Chapter two**

Being eleven wasn't at all wonderful for one thing Peter was no longer going to the same school with his younger siblings and for another people expected you to be grownup especially if you were the eldest ,but sometimes Peter didn't feel grownup .Being ten years old had been simpler.

He was attending boarding school for the first time ,and though he'd never admit to anyone he was nervous this was a new school,new teachers new students.The first night in his new dormitory with ten other boys he barely slept .Instead he slipped in and out of dreams where he got lost or the school turned into a giant swamp and the headmaster was a monster with two heads.

Peter yanked his fingernail out of his mouth,he had to stop biting his nails ,besides it being a nasty habit ,he was getting too old for it,but Mr.McSouthers the gym teacher had just announced they would be rope climbing and if there was one thing Peter hated it was heights .

He didn't even like climbing the trees in the garden back home.The only good thing was that they were going in alphabetical order,but that also gave him time to grow more and more and nervous as he watched each boy climb and go stand near the wall.

The line was dwindling down only three boys ahead of him and unfortunately they were fast,now Peter was staring at the rope ,praying for a fire drill or something,but no such luck no fire drill no earthquake nothing,"Hop to it ,Pevensie other students are waiting behind you"Mr.McSouthers barked .

Peter reached out grabbing the rope gritting his teeth and trying not to look as scared as he felt,he began climbing,he only opened his eyes once when he was halfway up and wished he hadn't.

He could hear the other boys laughter as they watched him try to climb the rope.

" What are you up to now,Pevensie" Mr.McSouthers demanded coming over to stand under the rope.

"Nothing.sir" Peter said "I -I just had to stop a bit " he said

"Well.don't" Mr.McSouthers said.

He couldn't finish climbing the rope,he'd get a failing grade and the headmaster would write home to Mum and Dad,but he couldn't do this,he desperately hated heights.

He slid down ignoring the rope burns.

The only news nowadays was of the German Chancellor Hitler,the teachers were worried another war was on the horizon.

Peter barely paid attention he was busy trying to keep up with his studies and keep away from the bigger students who mostly bullied the younger students.

It was free period and everyone was enjoying the two hours before dinner hour.Some of the boys in his year begged him to come play cricket.

He hesitated he 'd much rather read besides he only ever played at home and playing with your younger siblings was a lot more different than playing with other kids his age.

They made him keeper .

Halfway through the game there was a commotion on the rugby field.

Peter dropped the ball and followed the other boys across the field.

There was already a fairly good sized crowd gathered around several students,one of them a smaller first year by the name of Chester was being pounded by several fifth and sixth year students.

No one was doing anything to stop it,instead they were cheering the older students on

"Fight!Fight! fight!" they roared ,Peter looked across the field several prefects and head boys were hurrying toward them ,but they were too far off.Without giving it another thought Peter pushed his way into the circle ignoring the fact that he was four years younger than the bullies and several pounds lighter .I t wasn't a fair fight five against one.

One of the boys sneered "What are you doing ,Pevensie? come to protect Chester" he laughed,

Chester looked up at Peter his glasses had been knocked off his face and his lip was split.

Peter normally wasn't a fighter,but if someone was being bullied he'd come to that person's aid,which was he found himself right in the middle of a fight,luckily it didn't last long because the prefects and head boys reached them before it got even more out of hand.Peter felt himself being pulled up off the ground ,his lip was split,his uniform torn and dirty.They were led to the headmaster's office


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The headmaster's office was a drab brown colour,brown leather couch ,bookshelves filled with leather bound editions,on the wall were several plaques,behind the mahogany desk was a leather chair.Peter sat on the edge of the couch nervously,he had never been in trouble before and he wasn't sure he liked the guilty feeling he was experiencing,though he was glad he had defended Chester,he hated when kids who were smaller and weaker were bullied .He could hear the headmasters shoes on the hardwood floor each step was like a beat of doom in Peter's ears.The door opened and Headmaster McLearton came in he sat down behind the desk,but didn't say anything for a while but instead sat back looking at Peter a look of disappointment in his eyes he gave a deep sigh before speaking; in short clipped tones he began his lecture.

"Fighting,no matter how noble you think your being will not be tolerated.For your conduct and involvement you will be punished along with the other four boys involved in this unseemly conduct.This is a respectable place of learning and if you can not uphold your self in a befitting manner,I will write to your parents for your immediate removal,is that understood"he asked .Peter nodded."Do not nod your head when I ask you a question respond with 'Yes,sir' or 'no,sir' is that understood" McLearton asked looking at Peter,"Yes sir" he said softly .Mclearton nodded in approval "Report to room eleven after dinner" he said dismissing Peter.

"Pevensie!" Charles Whitmore barked coming over to the younger boy,he was surrounded by his friends,Davison.Cecil ,and Martin,"You interfered, firstie,we were trying to teach the nerd a lesson and you interefered no one interferes with us,you're going to be very sorry,do you hear me " he threatened,before walking away his friends following behind him.

Peter stood there staring after them then walked down the corridor,he heard running footsteps behind him and someone calling his name,turning around he saw Chester run up to him

"I wanted to tell you thanks,you know for what you did back there on the playing field " Chester said pushing his glasses up .Peter looked at him for an eleven year old ,Chester was a bit small no wonder he got bullied a lot.

Peter shrugged,he hated being thanked for doing something any decent human would do.

Chester walked with him,"You didn't get into too much trouble did you" he asked worriedly

"No" he lied trying not to think of the punishment in store,hoping it wasn't too horrid.

That night at dinner he barely ate his food and was the first one out of the dining hall.

Room eleven was used for detentions ,Peter opened the door and walked over to a desk he sat down keeping eyes on a crack in the center of the desk,one of the teachers sat behind the desk,he seemed to be waiting for the other boys to arrive because he kept pulling out his pocket watch and looking at the clock on the wall.The door opened and Davison and his friends came in jostling each other and laughing ,each of them gave Peter a dirty look before sitting down.

Mr.Westler stood up; several sheets of paper in his arm and began walking down the aisle stopping at each occupied desk ,he placed a stack of paper in front of each boy "Two hundred lines"I will not fight" single spaced and written no printing and I want it legibly if I can't read it you start over again" he warned "No talking" he said before sitting behind the desk.

For the next several hours the only sound was the scratching of pencils against paper.

Finally when Peter thought his fingers would fall off, the teacher dismissed them "Report back here tomorrow" he said as they left the room.heading back to the dormitories

"Pevensie!" Davison yanked the eleven year old back "We're not done with you yet,firstie,you intefered therefore we need to teach you a lesson"

Peter waited for the punch but it never came ,instead Davison said "Tonight at midnight meet us in the third floor bathroom" he said before continuing on down the hall with his friends.

Peter wondered what they were planning ,half of him didn't want to find out,but the other half of him knew if he didn't his first term would be horrid.

Peter sat up it was exactly midnight,he pushed his covers aside and pulled his robe on over his pyjamas.half the students said the third floor bathroom was rumoured to be haunted

Peter opened the door to the bathroom,the light was on and Davis,Charles,Carrington ,Martin and Cecil were waiting for him each boy had a wicked grin on his face "Do you know what we do to firsties that interfere with us" Davison asked going over to the window and opening it .

Peter shook his head wondering why the window was open,he shivered slightly as a breeze wafted in

"We teach them a lesson your going to spend two hours on the school roof" Davison said .

Peter grew very pale"I'll get in trouble" he said weakly climbing a rope in gym was bad enough but being up on the roof was absolutely terrifying,it was dark and the roof slanted what if he fell?

"If you don't we'll make your first term here horrible" Davison threatened "Trust us you don't want to be beaten up every day now do you" he asked leaning in close,

Peter shook his head,he climbed up on the ledge"How will I know when two hours have passed" he asked

The other boys laughed "Don't worry you;ll know" they said before leaving the bathroom.

Peter 's heart was pounding as he climbed out of the bathroom and onto the roof ,the roof slanted but he found that if he placed his feet against one of the chimneys he wouldn't fall,that was hardly comforting considering the fact that he was at least twenty feet from the ground.

He closed his eyes praying for the two hours to pass quickly .

He shivered as the night grew colder,the longer he was up there the worse his fear became,cautiously he crawled to the edge of the roof and peered down ,to his horror the window was shut ,carefully he backed up,if he yelled someone was bound to come but then again who would hear him over this wind ,plus they'd want to know why he was on the roof,and Peter was not a tattler even if that person deserved it.

_(Let someone come please,please,please)_ he pleaded .

For some reason he knew they weren't coming back,he wrapped his robe around him tighter and closed his eyes.

He must have fallen asleep,because when he opened his eyes again the sky was grey and he was staring into the green eyes of the groundskeeper,"What are you doing up here,lad" McDermot asked in rough Scottish brogue,Peter didn't answer he couldn't now that it was light he could see how high up he was .

McDermot was standing on a ladder,"e on,lad let's get you down on the ground ,then ,what's the matter,oh I see you're scared of heights aren't you,well I'll go down first and you follow behind me,just step where I step,there's a good lad,slow and steady, easy does it,almost there" finally they reached the ground

"I'd go back up to the school and into the dotmitory before you get in trouble" McDermot said shouldering the ladder.

"You're not going to tell" Peter asked when he could find his voice .

No,lad,just try to stay off the school roof"McDermot said with a wink.

Peter ran toward the school and up to the dormitory without being caught,he slid into bed and pulled the covers up over his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Peter or any member from the Pevensie house(except for the cat) I do however own thestudents and teachers at the school.**

Peter sat on his bed in the dormitory,five envelopes spread out on the bed one from Mum one from Dad and three from his younger siblings,he reached for the one marked_ Lucy Grace Pevensie._

He could tell Mum had written her name on the envelope,her writing was flowing ,he opened it and several sheets fell out only one consisted of a letter the rest were drawings done in red and pink crayons,Lucy's favourite colors.

The letter was done in crayon too

_Dere,Peter_

_I sawed a butterfli .it wus pretti.We got a kiti and I named it Fluffers_

_Mummy sais Ed needs nu shus _

_I liek caek _

_I mis you_

_Mummy made pancakse_

_I'm wering black shus_

_Susan's mene her don't let me haev swets_

_Mummy says yull be her fur chrismas_

_i have a nu tedi bere i named i t peter_

_bye bye_

Below the letter Mum had written something down

_Dear Peter_

_I hope the letter wasn't too difficult to read,Lucy insisted on writing one by herself and she's learning how to print_

_Love Mum._

Peter smiled he missed his youngest sister,the two of them had a very special relationship and five year old Lucy was the sweetest little girl around.He reached for Mum's letter.

_Dear Peter Rabbit_

_How's my brave big boy,I do hope you have made some friends and don't spend your free time with your nose stuck in a book,reading is fine,Darling,but you must make friends with other boys your age.Do you wear your rubbers when it's rainy out we've had some very nasty weather you know. Things have been quiet around here though Eddie and Susan did try to give the cat a bath( Mrs.Westler 's cat had kittens and your brother and sisters begged Daddy and I to let them keep one)._

_I hope you're getting good marks your headmaster wrote and said you're a very unique little boy(You and Ed will always be my little boys no matter how old you get to be and Susan and Lucy will always be my little girls)._

_I must go start dinner,remember to say your prayers every day and read your Bible even if the other boys laugh at you and know that we all love you_

_Love Mum_

.Peter bit his lip on the one hand he wanted Mum to stop treating him like a little child,he was eleven for goodness sakes!but on the other hand there was a part of him that sometimes wished he was still back home .

He felt like he was standing on a precipice or a fence on the one side was the familiar world of childhood,it was safe and comfortable,no one cared if you cried or desperately needed a hug from your Mum,but on the other side was the world which he was fast approaching the world of being a teenager; in two short years he'd reach that part of his life.

He saved the rest of the letters for another day.Looking outside he gazed out at the oak tree at the nest that was perched on a branch,the mother robin was teaching it's babies to fly,Peter watched as she pushed each one out of the nest,catching them before they could hit the ground,but making each one try again until they flew off jerkily at first,but gaining confidence

**A/N: Peter Rabbit is the nickname Mrs.Pevensie gave Peter as a baby on account of his favorite book was "Peter Rabbit" and he used have a stuffed rabbit.Also the spelling mistakes were done on purpose.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It had been one and a half months since the beginning of term started and Peter was slowly getting used to school life,he had made some friends from his year and Martin and his friends hadn't bothered him.

He should have known it was too good to be true,it started at breakfast he noticed some of the boys staring at him dirty looks on their faces as they whispered behind their hands.There was a wide space between him and the next boy, a pudgy fourth year,looking around he noticed John and some other boys from his year eating with some second years.John glanced at him,but dropped his gaze when he saw Peter looking at him.Though he hadn't noticed it,he realised that some but not all of the boys with blond hair and blue eyes was being given the cold shoulder

Peter pushed his plate away,suddenly he wasn't hungry.Hurrying outside he bumped into Martin and his gang "Look who it is,Hitler's pride and joy" he sneered shoving Peter into Cecil," Where you running off to? have to get to a meeting of the Hitler Youth?" the other boys roared with laughter

Peter stared at him; so this is what all the dirty looks were about ,he realised that with his blond hair and blue eyes he looked like one of the members from the Hitler Youth.Martin's eyes had a wicked gleam in them,one that Peter didn't like ."Keep a lookout for any teachers" Martin said nodding to Davison,who hurried off.

"Think you're so smart don't you,firstie,look at you with your perfect German looks we hate Germans" Cecil punched him in the stomach,but he was yanked up by Carringon who pinned his arms to his side.Carrington pushed him face first into the ground .They proceeded to kick him and insult him ."You little Jerry how's the Fatherland,Jerry"

Peter curled up tightly ;at first he had tried crawling away,but Charles kicked him in the side .Peter rolled over clutching his side ,Martin kicked him onto his back placing a foot on his chest.

Peter nearly cried out from the pain,but held the tears in check .Sneering, Martin leaned down Davison hurried over "Teachers coming" he warned ,the boys scattered away,but before Martin left he leaned down to Peter whispering "If you tell you little German you'll be sorry" he gave him one last kick before running after his friends.

Peter lay there; finally letting the tears fall, every part of him throbbed in pain .He closed his eyes if he tried to move his body screamed out in protest "Peter" a soft voice said somewhere above him,opening his eyes Peter saw the face of Ms.Phillips,the history teacher.Her face a mask of concern "What on earth happened to you" she gasped taking in the boy's bruised and bloody face and torn uniform" she didn't wait for an answer "Never mind let's get you to the nurse,time for answers once we get you taken care of" she said helping him up .

The walk to the nurse's office seemed to take forever,each step sent a fire of pain shooting through his body.But finally they were there.Ms.Phillips gently led him toward one of the bed and eased him down ,"Stay here,dear,I'm going to get the nurse " smiling sadly she hurried off ,inwardly she was fuming,she'd have to speak to the headmaster about this little matter .No matter what had started it.

Peter didn't hear the nurse approach his bed ,not until she called his name three times did he open his eyes.Bridges clucked her tongue "Well,what hapened to you get into a fight with one of the other boys" she asked in disapproval,dabbing a cotton ball in a bottle of peroxide .Frowning she cleaned off most of the cuts and bruises ."I don't know what it is with boys and fighting despicable" she said to Ms.Phillips ,who was standing there .

Peter wanted his mother not this cold unfeeling lady,he bit his lip as the nurse scolded him and cleaned off his cuts and bruises.He wanted to tell her the truth,but couldn't .Ms.Phillips spoke up "Perhaps you shouldn't scold him until you know what really happened,Nurse"

"Well,it doesn't matter now,he'll have to spend tonight in the infirmary ,I shall tell the headmaster" Bridges said.She left the room briefly and when she came back she was carrying a pair of pyjamas.She handed them to him."I'll tell Cook to bring up your dinner" she said before leaving the infirmary.Leaving Peter alone in the empty room.He changed and slid into bed.

"How's our little Jerry doing,I hope you learned your lesson,firstie" those were Martin's first words to Peter when he came into the common room ,the next morning,"Run home to the Fatherland,you'd fit right in with the members of the Hitler Youth",Martin's arm snapped up in the imitation of the Nazi salute ,something he had no doubt seen on newsreels at the cinema ,though( he couldn't be certain).

Ignoring the mock salutes they were giving him,Peter walked over to an empty armchair and sat down.Pulling out a book he pretended to be interested in what he was reading,it wasn't until the book was snatched out of his hands did he look up.

Martin stood there "The fellows and I were just talking and we wanted to know if you could teach us your salute since your a jerry and all"

"I'm not a jerry and stop calling me that" Peter said angrily

"Shut up,firstie,you and all the other blond haired blue eyed boys could go back to Germany and join the Hitler Youth" Davison smirked

Now every boy(non blonde haired ones) in the room had inched closer eager to see if another fight would break out,Martin however knew that beating Peter up twice was out of the question,instead however he delivered insult after insult .

"Leave him alone" a different voice cut in.A seventh year walked over,"Look just because someone has blond hair and blue eyes doesn't make them like one of Hitler's men" he looked around gathered around.

Taken advantage of the momentary distraction,Peter slipped out of the room and outside .Looking for a quiet place to sit he wandered over to the kitchen garden,the door was usually locked so when he turned it he wasn't expecting it to open and was pleasantly surprised when it did.

He sat on the bench,he wished the holidays would get here fast.He missed everyone ;in the daytime it was easier to hide ,but at night, night was different.Night was when the homesickness would sometimes come back in full force not every night of course at least not the way it had been during his first weeks since arriving at St.Barthlomews.In two weeks he'd be twelve years old.He was half excited and half terrified

**A/N :Next chapter is going to be his birthday and it won't be at the school either and Natalie will be in this fic too only because Fluffers is **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N- This is going to take place during the Christmas holidays **

The snow started falling the night before and by morning the world lay under a white blanket.

Peter was woken up by something small and heavy being dumped on his stomach,or rather plopping on his stomach and sticky little hands on either side of his face.

Opening his eyes ,he saw Lucy grinning at him,"I'm glad you're home" Lucy said happily.

Peter sat up after gently pushing Lucy off his stomach ,the little girl settled herself comfortably on his bed."Good morning,Lu" Peter said taking in her appearance for some reason,she had jam all over her face even in her hair and the front of her nightgown(which would account for her sticky hands).

"Lucy,why do you have jam on your face and nightgown" he asked ."Had bread and jam" Lucy stated in a matter of fact tone

"But you're not even allowed to touch the knives how'd you spread it"Peter wondered almost afraid to know

Lucy held up two little, chubby sticky hands that had traces of jam on them" Hands"

Peter suppressed a groan and laugh "Did you make a huge mess in the kitchen" he asked

he didn't wait for an answer "Never mind,come here,we need to get you cleaned up before Mummy sees you and has a heart attack" he slid out of bed and lifted Lucy off the bed .

"That means a bath ,doesn't it?" Lucy asked wrinkling her nose "I don't like baths "

"Well,I can't leave you sticky and jammy you know" Peter said leaving the bathroom and heading down the hall toward the room his sisters shared,tiptoeing in,he noticed Susan still sleeping,he opened the wardrobe as softly as he could,but the creak woke Susan up,"Peter" she grumbled sleepily"What are you doing"

Peter pulled gathered up Lucy clothes,"Lu fixed her own breakfast  
he explained.

Susan rolled her eyes and burrowed deeper into her pillow and pulled the covers up over her head.

Going back into the bathroom,he noticed Lucy had poured all of the bath soap in the bathtub,she smiled at him .

Peter looked at her a bit disapprovingly "Arms up" he instructed helping her out of her nightgown ,then left her to finish getting undressed with the instructions to wash and not make too much of a mess.

He headed downstairs to the kitchen,the bread and jam lay on the counter .He set to work on cleaning up the kitchen before the rest of the family woke up.

"What time is it" Lucy asked it was after her bath and she and Peter were sitting on the couch ,Lucy lay curled up in his lap.

"Six -thirty five" Peter said patiently even though this was the sixth time Lucy had asked for the time

"When beakfest" Lucy asked

"Seven -thirty" Peter replied, his thoughts far off

"Is it seven-thirty,I'm hungy"Lucy asked sticking her thumb in her mouth

Peter looked at her "Didn't you have jam and toast,Miss Lucy Doll "

Lucy didn't answer ,yawning widely she curled up and fell asleep .

Peter's eyes grew heavy and soon he couldn't keep them open any longer and the slowly closed.

**A/N The next chapter we get to meet Natalie so yea! if you review,I'll give cookies and cake (well virtually anyway) okay okay good push that purple button oh and Su and Ed will be in the story too**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Before you read chapter seven I should explain who Natalie is.Natalie is from my story "Belonging" she is Peter's best friend and the Pevensie's next door neighbour. **

**Are you sitting comfortably? Good now for chapter seven**

**Chapter seven**

The phone rang an hour after breakfast .Peter picked it up,delighted to hear his best friend and neighbour's voice ,

"Can you come over" Natalie asked after the hellos were exchanged

"I'll have to ask Mum first,hang on " Peter said putting the phone down and looking for his mother,he found her in the kitchen hemming Susan's dress,Lucy and Edmund were finger painting.

"Mum,Natalie called can I go over until lunch" Peter asked

Mrs.Pevensie nodded her mouth full of pins

"Be back before lunch" she said sticking a pin in the dress "and don't forget your coat and gloves" she called after him as he left the kitchen.

Peter grabbed his coat and gloves from the coat tree by the front door and cut across the garden into the McDansen garden.

Ringing the doorbell ,he stepped back waiting for Natalie to come to the door.

The door opened and Natalie stepped out dressed in hat, coat , mittens and scarf .Basket tucked under her arm.

she smiled and closed the door "Do you want to come to the store with me " she asked "Daddy wants me to pick up some stuff for dinner"

"Okay" Peter said following her ,they began walking toward the marketplace

"How's boarding school" Natalie asked

Peter frowned "I hate it "

Natalie looked sideways at him "Really? I t can't be that bad,I'm sure" she said sliding across a little patch of ice.

"I t is" Peter replied "You're lucky your father doesn't make you go away to school" he said

Natalie wrinkled her nose"That reminds me,I have horrid news" she said

Peter stopped walking"You're not moving are you?!" he asked in horror,he couldn't stand it if Natalie,they'd been best friends for a long time.

Natalie to his surprise giggled slightly"No,nothing as bad as all that ,it's just that Daddy's going to ask my Great Aunt Katherine to live with us,he thinks I need a female influence in my life"

"What's she like,your Aunt I mean"Peter asked

"Prim and proper,it's going to be awful,I just know it" Natalie sighed

Mum and Dad say you ought to give things a try before declaring their awful,but that's what they say to get us to eat our vegetables" Peter said "I suppose this means you'll be wearing lacy dresses and going to teas" he said

Natalie snorted "Catch me doing that! " she shuddered.

"When does she arrive" Peter asked .

"Today on the five-o-clock train"Natalie sighed,they reached the market and went in after purchasing the groceries,they headed back home.

"Natalie" Peter said suddenly "When you look at me,what do you see"

Natalie appraised him"What sort of silly question is that,you look like a normal eleven and a half year old boy and my best friend."

Peter picked up a snowball,crushing it between his fingers,letting the cold white powdery substance fall to the ground,he said "Some of the boys at school think I should go to Germany and be in the Hitler Youth.They call me Jerry and Hitler's little boy" he frowned

"Why do they call you that" Natalie asked not fully understanding.

"It's because I have fair hair and blue eyes,no one else in my family does,I mean Susan and Lucy have blue eyes,but they all have dark hair .Why do you think that is?" Peter wondered

Natalie shrugged "Perhaps it's nothing" they reached her house "Are you coming in" she asked standing on the step

Peter shook his head "Can't I promised Mum I'd be home for lunch,are you coming over next week"

"What's next week" Natalie teased knowing full well what next week was.

"You know perfectly well what next week is Miss Natalie McDansen" Peter said pretending to be mad.

Natalie giggled "Course,I do.I do wish your birthday was in spring or summer sometime when it was warmer." she opened her door "Come over tomorrow and bring your sled,okay" she instructed.

Peter nodded cutting across the hedge that separated the two gardens

"Peter!" Susan waved him over "Come help us were building a snowman"

Between the four of them they managed to make a fairly decent snowman complete with hat and eyes,mouth and nose.Stepping back Susan looked at it "I think it's a smashing looking snowman"Edmund spoke up

"I don't like it" Lucy pouted arms crossed and lower lip thrust out

"Why not" Susan asked .

"I want a girl snowman ,not a boy snowman don't like boy snowmen " Lucy frowned

"Don't be stupid you can't have a girl snowman no such thing" Edmund said firmly

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Stop it!" Susan and Peter stepped in ,Peter turned to Edmund "Don't be such a little beast ,Ed .I think if Lu wants a snowgirl we could make one'

"Right" Susan nodded "We'll just borrow some of Mummy's hats and scarves she doesn't use,she'll be a proper snowgirl"

They spen the rest of the mroning making snowmen and snow angels until Mrs.Pevensie called them inside for lunch.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : Peter is not twelve he's eleven he had his birthday after the school term started **

**Chapter 8**

The holidays were over and it was time for Peter to go back to school,something he wasn't looking forward to,he hated St.Barthlomews ,he just didn't feel like he fit in.The only person who really talked to him was Chester and that was because he was an outcast too.

The school loomed up in front of him ,imposing and gloomy-looking ,boys ran back and forth back from holiday.Peter sighed and walked toward the school ,he didn't want to be back here.

He'd rather be going to the county school with his younger siblings .

"Well,well,look who's back ,the little German spy. Parents didn't ship you off to Germany ,then" a mocking voice sneered it was Davison; he leaned against the wall smirking.

Peter whirled around ,a look of loathing and anger on his face "Why don't you shut up" he said "Just because I have blond hair and blue eyes doesn't make me a German or a Hitler youth"

Davison walked over to him "You've got a mouth on you ,I don't like firsties with a mouth,I'm going to have to teach you a lesson" he threatened " Perhaps another night on the school roof will teach you who's boss or perhaps I should teach you a lesson another way " his threat hung in the air as he walked away.

Peter watched him leave,then headed back down the corridor he heard his name being called,turning around he saw the seventh year student that had stopped the boys from teasing him ."What " he asked .Matthew was his name.

"Have they've been bothering you again" Matthew asked coming up to the younger boy " I just saw Davison go past "

"No,I'm fine" Peter lied" He never spoke to me" he continued walking.

Matthew reached out" Look,if they do bother you tell the headmaster " he advised

Peter stopped walking and looked at him "I can't do that if I go around crying to the headmaster that I'm getting teased,they'll call me a baby or worse beat me up again" he said

Matthew looked at him" Again they beat you up before when was this" he asked "Look.I have a little brother a few years younger than you if he was being bullied I'd want him to tell someone.I f your siblings were being bullied wouldn't you?"

Peter thought about it for a moment then realised he probably would,but he'd try to get the bullies to leave them alone first,but this was different,wasn't it? he wrestled with the question and was in a stupor all day.

Not until midafternoon when the headmaster announced that in two weeks they'd be having Family Day did he pay attention.Family day on e of the older boys said was a big deal at St.Barthlomews apparently parents wanted to know what sort of school their children were attending.

He was the only fair haired child in his family that was the first thing Davison noticed .In a family of dark-haired siblings and parents,Peter Pevensie stood out .He had none of the features of his parents or siblings,was he so stupid he couldn't see it,Davison thought with disgust he hated the first year ,hated him the minute he laid eyes on him.He didn't know why he hated Peter ,but he knew he did.

Davison watched him greet his family,he wondered if he knew what he himself had figured out.Probably not but it was the only way to explain the differences .A slow smile spread across his face,he'd save this information for later,he'd break Peter Pevensie before he left the school.He had two years he'd take his time .

**A/N What oh what does Davison know(as if we didn't know) next part takes place at the start of the war .Review everyone and for those who did review especially Opera Dove ,Thank you so much**

.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N The story is going to jump ahead a year( Why ? You ask Cause I jolly well can) s **

**1939**

**Chapter 10**

The year 1939 was a year of change,the threat of war no longer hung in the horizon. It was reality.Hitler was moving his armies across Poland ,killing anyone who stood in the way of him and his armies,he had an insatiable thirst for power, countries fell under the heavy tread of his armies.

In the London suburb of Finchley, families were saying goodbye to husbands,sons ,fathers,and brothers as they went off to help fight the Germans. Number 23,Pickley Lane was no exception,Two tearful young girls,the littlest girl bawling her eyes out,and a distraught young boy clung to the man in the **RAF **uniform as he stood in the front hall ,the wife stood to one side she had said her goodbyes already. Trying to remain strong despite the tears in her eyes

.Only the eldest son was missing ,upstairs in his room.

He and his father had a long talk in his study the night before and he knew what was expected of him.

"Daddy" Lucy piped up" Do you have to go" she was only seven years old,she didn't understand about Hitler or Nazis her world was still innocent. **.**

Peter knew he was going have to be the man of the house now that Dad was leaving. It would be his job to keep Mum from crying,Susan from being too bossy,Edmund from misbehaving or tormenting Lucy as he was prone to do and to cheer Lucy up when she got scared.

The boy watched from his bedroom window,it wasn't that he had not wanted to go down and say goodbye to Dad,but was afraid that if he had,he'd cry,he couldn't cry,he was thirteen he remembered what Dad had said_"It'll be your job to look after the others while I'm away"_

.

Thirteen year olds didn't cry well boys didn't ,sometimes Natalie cried,she cried when her father left to join the **RAF.**

.Peter sat with her the whole time ,wishing he could make her feel better but not knowing how;in the end he just gave her his handkerchief because for some reason ,Natalie never seemed to have a handkerchief on her,while he had plenty because of his allergies

Peter ran downstairs brushing past Mum and his siblings,he ran out the front door and down the garden path.

"Dad!" he yelled,

The elder Pevensie turned around .Peter ran over to him and hugged him ,no words were spoken. They were futile in a moment like this .Peter stepped back watching as Mr.Pevensie walked away giving one last wave as he got into the the transport truck

Peter turned around and headed back inside as he passed the kitchen he heard a sniffle from the cupboard under the sink,bending down he opened the door,to find Lucy huddled in the dark cupboard ,her eyes red-rimmed and a runny nose from crying ;her thumb jammed in her mouth .Peter knelt on the kitchen floor,reaching in he stroked Lucy'shair

"Daddy will be fine really,Lu" he said softly

Lucy sniffled "Promise" she asked desparately

Peter didn't answer"Are you coming out?" he asked

.Lucy nodded and crawled out of the cupboard,she brushed off her dress and went into the parlour.

Peter went out to the back garden,the one place he knew Susan went when she was feeling sad. He found her sitting on one of the swings her dark hair hid her face,she looked up

"Hello Peter" she whispered her voice trembly and breathy like she had beeen crying tear stains evident on her cheeks.

Peter sat on the other swing.

"I miss him already he hasn't been gone ten minutes and I miss him" Susan said

"I do too,but I'm sure he'll be fine"

Peter didn't think Susan would buy that,she wasn't Lucy

"How can you be sure,it's a war ,Peter,people die" Susan whispered painfully

Peter sighed."I can't be so sure I wish I could be,but I can't be" he admitted standing up "You just have to have faith" he said before going back inside.

Peter looked for Edmund finally finding him in his fathers study ,the door locked .

His younger brother refused to come out or even open the door,no matter how much Peter knocked or pleaded.

Finally giving up,he headed upstairs to his room.

Peter didn't want to think about his father being in the line of duty,he couldn't think about it.He had to keep busy because if he didn't his mind would wander.He did the one thing he always did when he was upset or sad,he cleaned his room and for half an hour,he was too busy cleaning to give his thoughts chance to fomulate .Once he was finished of course,they came rushing back.

Mum came in trying to smile,but it was watery her eyes red ,"You cleaned your room" she said looking around the room,she sat on the edge of the bed

"Some things are going to be different ,love,and I've explained the changes to the other children ,but since you're the eldest,I'll explain a bit more to you.

Peter turned from the window."What sort of changes" he asked turning back to the window

"Since Dad's gone you're man of the house now,it'll be up to you to look after your brother and sisters.I'm going to be getting a job " Mum said ."Can I count on you to help out"

Peter leaned his forehead against the window pane the glass felt cool against his forehead which for some reason was hot.

He didn't want this responsibility,he felt sick to his stomach.Where was his childhood going.He turned back to his mother forcing a smile "You can"

Mum stood up,"Thank you darling" she said coming over ,she kissed his forehead "Wash up lunch is nearly ready" she said before leaving.


	10. Chapter 10

**A./N The children are going to be going to the county school now .**

**Chapter 10**

I t had been six months since the war started,six months of food rationing, six months of dreading everytime a telagram came ,six months of nightmares that woke you up gasping for breath,and pushing the fear down .

Peter sat on the bench facing the play yard,he had gotten his wish,he was now attending the county school with his younger siblings and Natalie.

He took a book from his bookbag and shut the world out.No more war,no more yelling and laughing classmates.

He was far away in the world of Oliver Twist His peace was interrupted by a nasty voice,"Well,if it isn't St.Peter" the term was used in derision. He was too quiet,barely speaking up in class only to give answers,his classmates mocked him with names like "St.Peter" or "Teacher's pet"

Peter didn't need to look up to see who the voice belonged to,he knew already ;John Patterson

"You're pathetic,Pevensie,sitting here reading a book" he snorted

Peter looked up once then turned back to his book effectively ignoring him.

John looked as if he were going to punch Peter,but the sudden appearance of Natalie stopped him,John( unknown to Peter or Natalie) liked her

"Why do you let them tease you like that" she was referring not just to John,but all their classmates.

"It's not as if I haven't been teased before " Peter said this was the closest he had come to revealing what boarding school had been like for him.

Natale looked at him a wondering expression in her eyes,but she didn't press the issue .

By midafternoon,Peter had a headache,the kind he only got when he was stressed and hadn't gotten enough sleep the night before.Pounding,pulsing pain behind his eyes and on the side of his temples.Light and noise irritated him.His siblings stayed out of his way,this was the only time when he was irritable and snapped at them except Lucy,he could never snap at Lucy.

The only thing that sort of relieved his headache was going to his room and drawing the curtains . He lay on his bed the curtains drawn . Mum came in "What's wrong you never came down for tea" she asked .She turned on his lamp and he winced, the bright light triggered more pain.

She hurriedly turned off the lamp and sighed"Peter,I don't like speaking to you in the dark" she said .

"I have a headache" he said,not complaining just as if he were stating the weather ,he felt her place a hand on his forehead,"You don't have a fever" she said.

Peter pushed her hand away,"I'm not sick ,it's just a headache " he pushed the pain aside "I'm fine it's fading" that was a complete lie,the pain was still there tormenting him he felt as if his head was in a vise.He hoped it would really go away soon.

The headache hung on all night making it impossible to sleep,the next day at school he was in a haze and barely heard the lessons,it wasn't until Natalie tapped him on the shoulder did he realise Ms.Knight was waiting for an answer.He squinted at the board trying to concentrate on the equation ,but the pain was making everything fuzzy.He could feel everyone's eyes on him

"What's wrong ,St.Peter , too stupid to solve the equation" John hissed across the aisle ,the ironic thing was Peter was smart so much that he could go onto the fourth year class if he wanted to.

Miss. Knight sensed something was wrong and moved onto the next student. When class was dismissed she waited until the room was cleared out and Peter was gathering up his books,he was moving slower than usual,Natalie was patiently waiting.

She called him up to his desk "Are you all right" she asked

"I'm just tired" Peter replied trying to hide his discomfort

"Perhaps you should see the nurse" she suggested kindly "Tonight try to get some sleep ,you're one of my best students and I can't have you failing,you two run along or you'll miss dinner " she said nodding at the two of them.

They left the classroom "Are you going to the nurse" Natalie asked as they walked down the corridor

"No" Peter said shortly

"Then where are we going,we passed the dining hall "Natalie pointed out

Peter shook himself out of his stupor and looked up realising they had passed the school dining hall,suddenly he realized that he didn't want to eat inside where it was noisy .

They went outside and sat on the bench,"I hate this war" he said to half to himself ,Natalie heard him though,"I do too we all do,I miss Daddy" her eyes became teary,she blinked them back ."Peter ,what exactly is wrong with you you've been acting odd for two days" she said

"I have a headache,I've been having them since the war started and Dad went away.Edmund's turning into a little beast,Lucy cries herself to sleep at night or wakes up from nightmares screaming or crying,Susan's overbossy.Mum's worried about how she's going to feed us with the food being rationed and I can't sleep because I promised Dad I'd take care of them and I can't"

Natalie placed a hand on his arm "Peter,you're thirteen ;that's alot of responsibility even for you,I'm sure your father didn't want you to get so stressed you make yourself sick,take it one day at a time " she advised.

Peter knew she was right,if only it were that easy ,he had no idea that the war was going to get much worse or that their quiet suburb would soon be quiet no longer


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

Peter thought he was dreaming,there was a lot of noise bright lights and incessant wailing,it took him awhile to realise he wasn't dreaming,Mum was standing there shining the electric torch,"We have to get the shelter,go get Edmund,I'll wake the girls " she said a note of panic in her voice.

Peter pushed his covers aside and ran down the hall to his brother's room,he woke the ten year old up,Edmund wasn't at all pleased as Peter yanked him out of bed,they met Susan and Lucy on their way out of their bedroom.Mum was waiting by the front door,they ran outside and across the garden toward the shelter .

Mum lit the kerosene lamp ,Lucy and Edmund went right back to sleep,Susan read for a while before curling up next to Lucy. Peter couldn't get back to sleep though,he slid off the bunk and went over to sit next to his mother "Why aren't you asleep?" she asked

Peter shrugged"Can't go back to sleep" he said watching the shadows dance on the wall.

"I'm scared . know that sounds babyish of me,but I can't help it.I'm scared eveytime I see a telagram delivered to one of the neighbours.I'm scared that one ofthose telagrams will be fore us saying that Dad's missing or worse dead .I'm scared that the Germans will decide to bomb in broad daylight.I'm scared that one day we'll wake up and the house will be a pile of rubble"

Mum let him talk ,finally she said,"Peter ,it's fine to be scared,it's a natural human emotion,but darling you have to remember ,we have to put our trust in God.You try to hide your real emotions,because you don't want the other children to know,but why do you feel like you have to carry the world on your shoulders?"

Peter didn't know why,he just did,Mum continued "Admitting your scared doesn't make you a baby or a coward;don't you think your father isn't scared everytime he has to fly over enemy territory,and when you children go off to school,don't you think,I fear for your safety,"

Peter sighed,"I suppose so"

Mum kissed him "Everyone fears something and everyones scared at times,and I fear that if you don't get some sleep,you'll be irritable,plus you have school tomorrow"

Peter stood up and went over to the bunk and climbed up,he lay there staring up at the ceiling ,before falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve**

Peter's mind was far away,he didn't hear the laughter of the other students or the shouts to their friends.It was dinner hour and Peter sat at alone at a table.I t wasn't until Natalie pulled up a chair did he look up briefly.

"What are you doing for your birthday" Natalie asked "I know there's a war and no one has time for frivolity,but you are doing something aren't you"

Peter shrugged .Natalie didn't give up,"How's your book?" she asked leaning across the table

"It's okay" Peter said closing it,Natalie rolled her eyes "You're loads of fun,meanwhile everyones talking about you or haven't you noticed "

Peter had noticed,but he chose to ignore it,"What are they saying?" he asked .Natalie hesitated "It's not important,you know how jealous people get especially that John" she waved it aside. Peter looked at her "Nat,what are they saying " he pressed. Natalie sighed "it's just a rumour,but some of the other kids in our year are saying you cheat on the tests and quizzes that's why you get good marks"

Peter bristled,no one had ever accused him of cheating before.He had never cheated before in his life "I don't cheat!" he protested "Don't they have anything better to talk about"

Natalie shrugged,"I told you it was a rumour ,they also call you St.Peter and Teacher's Pet,which is a bit of an oxymoron"

"I've been called worse at boarding school ,Jerry and Hitler's pride and joy'" Peter replied.

Natalie stared at him," I don't get it,why?" she asked,suddenly it dawned on her " They make fun of you about that behind your back .You know I always found it a bit odd,that you're the only fair haired child in your family" she said thoughtfully . Natalie stood up "I have to go to the library before class starts" she waved and headed out of the dining hall.

_**Natalie and Peter **_

_**sitting in a tree **_

_**k-i-s-s-in-g,first comes love**_

_**then comes marriage**_

_**then comes the baby**_

_**in the baby carriage**_

The fourth year class chanted ,"Hey ,Pevensie ,when are you going to marry Natalie " one of them asked as Peter and Natalie walked into the classroom

"Or is she too ugly for you," a girl smirked.

"Petey's too stupid to land himself a proper grilfriend " another student said coming up to Peter's desk.

"Why don't you grow up" Peter snapped opening up a book.

The teacher came in "All right,class ,settle down,today we start on the rise and fall of the Roman Empire" she had just started the lesson when a prefect came in and handed the teacher a note,she read it,  
"Peter,the headmistress would like to see you in her office" she said

Peter wondered what he had done wrong,he stood up,he noticed half the class was smirking .Natalie looked at him reassuringly "It's probably nothing" she mouthed.

Mrs.Stark looked up as Peter came in "Sit" she ordered when he closed the door.Peter sat down . Her voice as chilling as the snow that lay on the ground

"Cheating is not tolerated ,nor has it ever been tolerated in the twenty years,I have been headmistress here" she began "I t has come to my attention that you have been cheating"

Peter opened his mouth to protest,but Mrs.Stark held up her hand "Don't think about trying to lie your way out of this,I have heard from a very reliable person,that he saw you cheating on several tests"

"But,I've never cheated before " he said

Mrs.Stark didn't listen to him,"I'm sorry to say several of your classmates say you have,they were the ones who called it to my attention" she picked up the phone "Ms.Anderson,please call Mrs.Pevensie and tell her to come over to the school" she hung up the phone and turned to Peter " Until your mother comes you are to remain in this office and you are suspended for two weeks" she said.

Peter didn't answer her he stared at a spot on the wall his lips pressed together.He vaguely wondered what Mum would say. He sat there ,then as if he didn't have enough trouble he felt one of his headaches coming on .Edmund would be delighted he was in trouble.He let himself drift off ,wishing he were somewhere else.

**A/N :Next chapter is going to be the meeting and I need reviews if I get five reviews ,I'll be so happy,six ,I'll be tickled pink,ten,i'll give you all candy and chocolate **

**See that purple button click it ,please**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter twelve**

**A/N :Mrs.Hedler was a substitute teacher**

Peter wished he were somewhere else,anywhere,but here sitting in a meeting with his mother,form teacher and headmistress.

"Cheating is strictly forbidden as your son very well knows,yet I have gotten several reports that say he has been cheating since term started" Mrs.Stark began ,she was interrupted by Mrs.Pevensie

"Have you ever seen him cheat,Mrs.Knight" she asked the teacher

Mrs.Knight shook her head, "In all actuality,I can't say that I have ,in fact Peter's one of my most trustworthy students"

Mrs.Stark pressed her lips in a thin line,"Mrs.Pevensie,I'm sure that as a mother your first instinct is to believe your child even if he is lying to you,but I'm an educuator, have been for twenty years,children lie and twenty reports from his classmates can not be discredited"

Mrs.Pevensie bristled but kept her calm,"Mrs.Stark ,has it ever occured to you that those reports might be fabricated ,children do lie you said so yourself" she reminded her

Mrs.Stark opened and closed her mouth like a fish,then said stiffly,"Why would they lie about something as serious as your son cheating if it wasn't true,what could possibly be the motive,I'm sorry,Mrs.Pevensie,but the fact remains that unless anyone says otherwise,I am inclined to believe the other students.Peter has not spoken up to defend himself if he's not guilty,why is he sitting there silently"

Peter jerked himself out of his stupor,then turned to face the headmistress " I tried to tell you .You wouldn't listen to me,you said I was lying"

"Perhaps you should speak with his classmates on the consequences of accusing fellow classmates" Mrs.Pevensie said to Mrs.Knight she turned to Mrs.Stark "My children do not cheat nor have they ever cheated,my husband and I raised trustworthy children"

**A/N :Yes,it's short,but you'll get two updates,the next chapter takes place in spring it's two weeks before they get evacuated**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Pick a number" Natalie said coming up to Peter .I t was a few days into spring,Peter groaned ,sometimes Natalie was as bad as Lucy.

"Natalie" he said sneezing,"I'm reading" he said holding up his book,he hated spring and he'd much rather be indoors,but the teachers here seemed to think the fresh air would do the students some good.

Natalie sighed,"Bless e on,I made a fortune teller" she said holding up a piece of paper that was folded into a very odd shape.

Peter looked at her oddly "A what" he asked,his curiosity got the better of him and he put his book down.

Natalie smiled and perched on the wall next to him "Pick a number" she ordered "Between one and ten"

"Seven" he said his mind somewhere else,out of the corner of his eye,he saw Natalie move the paper around seven times.He could see his younger siblings in various parts of the play yard. Susan was surrounded as usual by her friends.Edmund was with his friends ,Peter thought they were a bad influence on his younger brother,they took pleasure in bullying the younger students.Lucy was by herself sitting on a swing she was talking to an empty swing on first glance one would think his little sister was batty,but Peter knew she was talking to her imaginary friend Laura. Lucy needed real friends,ones who would accept her for her wonderful and sweet nature.He didn't realise Natalie was calling his name until she pinched his arm.

"What was that for" he asked rubbing his arm and wincing slightly.

"Well,if you were paying attention you'd know.Pick a colour,blue,green,yellow or red" Natalie said

"Blue" he said

"Pick a number again" Natalie said

Peter sneezed three times ,"I just picked a number,why would I pick another one"

"Don't argue if you please,Mr.Pevensie" Natalie said sounding like their teacher

Peter smiled slightly,"Four" he said

Natalie moved the paper around,opening it up she read it silently,her face turned pale,Peter noticed ,"Nat,what's wrong"

"I didn't write this" Natalie muttered

"Didn't write what? Let me see" Peter demanded taking the paper from her .There in writing that wasn't Natalie's was a message

You will have an adventure beyond your wildest dreams

Peter looked at Natalie,"Are you sure you didn't write this " he said slowly

Natalie nodded,"What do you think it means" she asked

Peter didn't know,for some reason it intrigued him .


End file.
